This invention relates to novel 3-phenoxyphenyl alkylamines, their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, and the corresponding amides, alcohols, tetrazoles, and carbamates having anti-inflammatory activity and mild, aspirin-like, analgesic and anti-pyretic activity.
A number of humans and animals are known to suffer from various rheumatic conditions involving inflammation, swelling, tenderness, decreased mobility, pain, and fever. While there are a number of presently available anti-inflammatory agents which have been found to be effective in the symptomatic treatment of conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, degenerative joint disease (osteoarthritis) of the hip, such agents have a number of undesirable side effects. One of the most frequently occurring side effects of the presently accepted nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agents is gastric irritation, ulceration, and exacerbation of existing ulcers. Thus, the search for improved anti-inflammatory agents continues.
The present invention provides novel compounds which are excellent anti-inflammatory agents, and which, in addition to their anti-inflammatory activity, exhibit mild, aspirin-like analgesic and anti-pyretic activity. Since they are not acidic in nature, they are expected to be free of the gastro-intestinal irritating and ulcerating effects found in most non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents.